


a mix up

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony winds up going to Peter’s room very late one night at the compound, and wakes up late the next morning. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	a mix up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Size Difference

Tony knew that he should be going back to his room, but his feet were taking him in an entirely different direction. No one would be awake right now to see him doing what he was doing, so he had no fear there - no, he knew the rest of the team was already asleep, safe in their beds throughout the compound. Except for him, who always liked to burn the candle at both ends, but when an idea got stuck into his head, he had to flesh it out. And now it was close to three in the morning, and if he remembered correctly, they had a call time of eight hundred hours. Which sounded like a good idea at the time, but that was before he had gotten a bee in his bonnet and now he knew he was going to be suffering a big deal if he tried to sleep for a few hours. His feet seemed to know this too, which is why they led him to an area he’d purposefully been avoiding the last few days to be good - they had both decided they were going to be good, but damn it all, he didn’t want that anymore. 

He gave a light tap on the door, and then opened it, happy that the occupant hadn’t bothered to lock it the night before. Maybe they’d been hoping for this exact scenario, which both made Tony happy and sad at the same time. Happy because here he was, making it a reality and sad because he probably kept them waiting for most of the night for his arrival. _Damn it_. He closed the door as quietly as he’d opened it, this time taking care to lock the door. He looked over at the bed and saw loose brown curls situated on a pillow, the rest buried under a lightweight comforter. Tony smiled as he took off his tie, and got his shoes off. He accidentally tripped, and saw the form that had been sleeping suddenly sitting up with a tired expression on their face. 

“Who’s there?” The sleepy voice of one Peter Parker asked, the youngest member of the Avengers team rubbed his eyes as he stared at where Tony had been standing. But he’d taken the opportunity to move quickly out of Peter’s line of sight, and had wound up standing next to his bedside. “Huh.” Peter looked at the door, confusion apparent on his face, but then Tony saw that the tiredness won out as he dropped back down to the pillow with a grunt. 

“Morning.” He informed his younger lover of his presence, and saw two beautiful brown eyes stare up at him, Peter looking more surprised than he expected him to. “Should I let you sleep?” 

“No!” Peter’s hand reached for his arm, and before he could get the rest of his clothes off, Tony was falling onto the bed with a soft laugh, as he felt Peter’s lips start to kiss whatever part of his body that he could. “You’re here?? You’re here!” 

“I’m here.” Tony nodded, as he reached up to pull Peter’s face towards him, kissing him softly on the lips. “God, it’s good to kiss you again…” He murmured against his lips, Peter’s hands now taking over for him as he felt his shirt being pushed off of his shoulders. “I’ve missed you, baby…” 

“I’ve missed you too…” A tug on his lower lip made Tony growl low, Peter’s soft laughter filling his chest with a steady warmth as he moved to lay between his legs, now devoid of any clothing. But that couldn’t be said about Peter - who had worn a pair of boxers to bed. He tugged at the elastic band, and snapped it, smirking as Peter squawked. “H-Hey!” 

“And here I figured you would have been waiting for me to come in here and do this.” Tony clucked his tongue, shaking his head as he watched Peter push his underwear off of his body. “I guess I should go…” 

“Don’t!” Peter dropped his underwear over to the side of the bed, and brought his hands up to his neck. “It’s a habit, okay? I don’t know if we’re ever going to get called in the middle of the night, so one less article of clothing I have to worry about finding? That’s all I need.” One long, strong leg wrapped its way around his torso, Tony moaning low as their cocks came together with Peter’s little spectacle. “Don’t go, Tony….I’ve been dreaming of this moment…” 

“I shouldn’t have said we were to be good while you’re up here.” Tony knew that by putting these minor limits on each other, that he was just asking for the rules to be broken. And he knew Peter would never be the one to break it, so it had to be him. Peter had come up to the campus for two weeks while on break from university, and Tony had promised to be good. And while that had sounded good at the time, now it was just bad and he was itching to be with his lover again. “I’m glad you didn’t lock your door.” 

Lips touched the side of his neck, Tony moaning low as he felt Peter nip at the base of his throat. “I would never. But I thought you said that we were supposed to be good.” Another tug had him moaning lower. “What time is it anyway?” 

“Late. Or early. Probably closer to early than late.” Tony dropped his head and kissed the side of Peter’s neck, reveling in the way that he moaned for him. “Almost four in the morning.” 

“Shit.” Peter murmured, his hands sliding down Tony’s back. “So, are we staying awake until we have to go to that meeting with Fury?” 

“Sort of?” Tony moaned low as he rolled his hips, both of them now equally aroused, cocks lined up together. He gave another little roll, loving the touch of Peter’s cock against his own. “I’ll probably leave in a few hours. But first…” 

“We fuck?” 

“Mmhmm…” He nodded his head. A small bottle of lube was pushed into his hand, Tony looking at Peter with a smirk on his lips. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

“You’re welcome.” The shy smile on Peter’s face had his heart pounding fast in his chest, his fingers trembling a little to get the cap open quickly. It was always like this - that rush of wanting to be with Peter, needing that connection that was unlike any other he’d ever experienced. It was such a task, but somehow he’d managed to get the bottle open and some onto his fingers. 

Tony put his fingers right up against his puckering hole, and began to smooth some lube over it before slipping one finger into his body. “Sorry if this is a little fast…” 

“I d-don’t mind, Tony…” Peter’s soft moans became inaudible as he saw him grab the pillow and put it over his head. Tony groaned low as he pushed a second finger into his body. He shouldn’t have stayed away from him for this long, because any other time, and they could be going at it by now. But no, he had to be stupid about this and made it so that he was attempting to be careful. What a joke. 

He scissored his fingers a little, and then when he felt Peter relax around him, he pulled them out and was quick to put a little more lube onto his hand. Stroking his own cock with slow, purposeful movements, Tony stopped after he got enough lube on him and pushed the tip right up against Peter’s loosened hole. “Keep that pillow where it is, baby…” Tony murmured low, as he began to push his hips forward. “You know we gotta stay quiet…” 

If they had been at his penthouse, he would have egged Peter on to make as much noise as possible, but not here. Especially not when they have most of the Avengers sleeping under the same roof right now. It was already difficult to keep their glances to a minimum, Tony always staring at Peter in ways he knew were probably highly inappropriate but he couldn’t help it. He loved him, and always wore it on his face as plain as day. And Peter - well, Peter was the same exact way. 

A slow roll of his hips turned into a faster, sharper motion as Peter’s body allowed more of his cock to slip further into him. Tony dropped his hands on either side of Peter’s face, the pillow doing an excellent job of muting the loud, bawdy moans he could hear Peter making as he pushed his hips back and forth. It felt good to be having sex with him again, and the more he thrusted his hips, the more raucous the sounds became. But the pillow did its job of keeping those loud noises muted, the act of having to stay so quiet only fueling Tony’s desire as he pounded hard into the younger man’s body. 

Reaching between their bodies, he grabbed onto Peter’s cock and gave it as much care and attention as he had when getting his body ready for him. He felt him throb against his palm, and then the heat of Peter’s orgasm began to coat his fingers, the tightness closing around his cock sending him to the edge faster than he thought he’d go. Only a few more thrusts, and then he was losing himself, spilling his hot seed deep inside of Peter’s body as he came with a deep moan that he muted by keeping his mouth closed. 

Tony grabbed the pillow off of Peter’s face and put his lips over his, sealing the noises both of them made by bringing their mouths together. His tongue pushed against Peter’s, his cock coming back to full hardness as he began to roll his hips again. He knew Peter was good to continue - he was _always_ good to continue whenever they had sex like this. It was one of his favorite parts about their relationship - besides how much he adored him. 

Two more times, and then both men’s sexual appetites were quelled - for the moment. Tony knew he had to go, but he couldn’t be bothered to move as he felt Peter get closer to his body in this small queen sized bed that he slept on. “Don’t go yet….” Peter whispered into his ear, as if sensing his thoughts. “Stay with me, Tony…” 

“There’s no way I can move.” Tony chuckled, nodding his head as he brought his head down to rest it against the top of Peter’s head. “I’ll wake up. No big deal.” He closed his eyes, the world slowly drifting away as he fell asleep with the warmth of his lover’s body pressed up against his own. 

An alarm began to blare near his ear, Tony groaning as he felt Peter shift in his arms. “Snooze it.” He murmured, not at all interested in waking up already. Not much time could have passed. He needed more sleep. 

“We’ve got that meeting to go to.” Peter reminded him, Tony grumbling under his breath. 

“Right. Stupid Fury. Who the hell schedules a meeting at eight in the morning? Someone with a death wish.” He mumbled, and rolled out of bed after kissing Peter good morning. He reached for his shirt, and pulled it over his head, yawning softly. “I’ll see you in the meeting?” 

“You will.” Peter pulled him down, both of them keeping their eyes closed as they kissed each other one last time. “Come back tonight?” 

“I’ll do what I can.” Tony knew there was no way he wasn’t going to be coming back here, but he didn’t want Peter to know that. 

Walking through the halls, he scratched at his stomach, and wondered why his shirt felt a little bit more snug than normal. Not too worried about it, he pushed a hand through his hair and went to go grab some coffee. Since he didn’t want to be late, he went to the conference room they were set to meet at, and saw that Fury was already there with both Steve and Natasha. 

“Wow, Stark. Now that’s a look.” Natasha commented as he entered the room. 

He yawned, and took another sip of coffee. “Romanoff, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but thanks. I think.” 

“Tony, I-” 

Before Steve could finish his comment, Fury interrupted him. “What Rogers is trying to say is that that shirt is _very_ becoming on you. But really - if you wanted to tell us something, you might have gone about this a different way, Stark.” 

“Can someone please let me in on this joke?” Tony sat down and took another long sip of coffee. “You guys are acting really strange.” 

“Well-” Steve started again, only to be stopped by the arrival of someone else. 

“H-Hey, guys!” Peter walked into the room, Tony taking another sip of his coffee. As he turned to look at Peter, he almost choked on his swallow, as he saw that Peter was wearing the AC/DC shirt he’d worn under his button up shirt yesterday. The shirt that had been taken off earlier this morning, and thrown down on the floor. The shirt that was clearly way too baggy on Peter’s frame, which meant…. _Fucking shit mother fucker_. 

Tony looked down at his own shirt and saw that it was one of Peter’s shirts that he’d kept from his high school, even though he’d been in college for two years now. No wonder the shirt felt as tight as it did, because it wasn’t his size. He looked up and saw Steve, Natasha and Fury all looking at him, as if waiting to see the lightbulb appear over his head. 

“Okay, fine. Peter and I are sleeping together.” He announced, and heard Peter gasp. “Look, we can’t hide it. We fucked up.” He turned towards him, so Peter could see what he was wearing. Now it was Tony’s turn to see a lightbulb appear over Peter’s head, the two of them both sharing a groan. “Who won the bet?” 

“Me.” Bruce walked into the room with Thor, who was looking smug as they took a seat near where both Peter and Tony were now seated. “I mean, we all knew. You are _terrible_ with your poker face.” 

“Who me?” Tony asked, surprised to hear that. 

“Both of you.” 

He looked over at Peter, who was looking back at him. “I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time, both smiling at each other before turning to look back up at Fury, who was giving them a glare with his one good eye. 

“Look, I don’t care what you two are doing. Just keep it professional here, would you?” Both Tony and Peter nodded their heads. “And go switch your shirts - no offense, Stark, but I don’t need to see your abdomen that way.” 

Both Tony and Peter got up and headed to the bathroom across the way. “I’m so sorry.” Peter said, as soon as the door closed. “I didn’t realize I had grabbed your shirt, and-” 

“Peter.” He held his hand up to his lips, and looked him in the eyes. “It’s okay. I’m glad it’s out. Now - give me my shirt, and I’ll give you yours.” He took Peter’s shirt off and tossed it to him, catching his own shirt that Peter had tossed to him. “This is why I need to be more careful with my time in my workshop. Shit like this wouldn’t happen.” 

“You’re not mad at me, right?” 

Tony pulled Peter into a hug once they both had their shirts on. “Of course not, sweetheart. You know I love you. This was an honest mistake, and really - now everyone knows. Big deal. That means we don’t have to be careful.” 

“Okay, good.” Peter looked up at him, a bright smile on his face. “So, we can be open about our relationship now?” 

“Yep.” As if to prove his point, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “Come on - let’s go back and listen to Fury yell at us for an hour.” 

He took Peter’s hand in his, and walked with him back into the conference room. They took a seat together, and then Fury began the meeting. And as Fury lectured them, he turned his attention to his young lover, who was giving his complete attention to Fury. Tony was happy that this little mistake had occurred, because now it didn’t matter. They all knew he was smitten by Peter, and now he could be open about it. That made him smile, and reluctantly he returned his attention back to Fury. He’d have plenty of time later to stare openly at Peter Parker, the love of his life. 


End file.
